The Deathberry Returns 2
|chapters = 460. Deathberry Returns 2 461. Come Around Our Turn 462. Why me sad. 463. Extreme Divider 464. Quiet Chamber, Noisy Heart 465. Bad Blood Exhaust 466. Screaming Invader 467. Luck Men 468. Raid as a Blade 469. Rag Lag Rumble |viz = 460. Deathberry Returns 2 461. Come Around Our Turn 462. Why me sad. 463. Extreme Divider 464. Quiet Chamber, Noisy Heart 465. Bad Blood Exhaust 466. Screaming Invader 467. LUCK MEN 468. Raid as a Blade 469. Rag Lag Rumble }} The Deathberry Returns 2 is the fifty-third volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Ichigo Kurosaki is rescued from the pit of despair once again by Rukia Kuchiki. And she’s not the only member of the Soul Society who shows up to help out. Now having finally regained his true Shinigami powers, Ichigo faces off against Kūgo Ginjō with no restraints. Bleach All Stars Chapters 460. Deathberry Returns 2 Ichigo's Shinigami powers have returned, the captains arrive, and Ichigo fights Ginjō. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki #Shūkurō Tsukishima #Kūgo Ginjō #Renji Abarai #Byakuya Kuchiki #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Kenpachi Zaraki #Ikkaku Madarame Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 361: A New Appearance! Meet the Gotei 13! 461. Come Around Our Turn Ichigo tests out his new powers as the Shinigami reveal why they helped him and Ginjō's identity is revealed. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Kūgo Ginjō #Ichigo Kurosaki #Shinji Hirako (flashback) #Rangiku Matsumoto (flashback) #Retsu Unohana (flashback) #Hanatarō Yamada (flashback) #Isshin Kurosaki (flashback) #Kisuke Urahara (flashback) #Yoruichi Shihōin (flashback) #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (flashback) #Renji Abarai #Byakuya Kuchiki #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Kenpachi Zaraki #Ikkaku Madarame #Sajin Komamura (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 362: Revival! Substitute Shinigami･Ichigo Kurosaki! 462. Why me sad. Orihime deals with conflicting emotions and Kūgo gives Xcution Ichigo's power. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Kūgo Ginjō #Ichigo Kurosaki #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Jūshirō Ukitake (flashback) #Byakuya Kuchiki #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Renji Abarai #Rukia Kuchiki #Shūkurō Tsukishima #Kisuke Urahara #Isshin Kurosaki #Giriko Kutsuzawa #Riruka Dokugamine #Yukio Hans Vorarlberna #Jackie Tristan Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 362: Revival! Substitute Shinigami･Ichigo Kurosaki! 463. Extreme Divider The Shinigami and Fullbringers divide into their matches before Kenpachi kills Giriko in one hit. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Giriko Kutsuzawa #Yukio Hans Vorarlberna #Jackie Tristan #Riruka Dokugamine #Kūgo Ginjō #Shūkurō Tsukishima #Ichigo Kurosaki #Ikkaku Madarame #Kenpachi Zaraki #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Moe Shishigawara #Renji Abarai #Rukia Kuchiki #Byakuya Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 362: Revival! Substitute Shinigami･Ichigo Kurosaki! 464. Quiet Chamber, Noisy Heart The battles between the Shinigami and the Fullbringers commence. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Giriko Kutsuzawa #Kenpachi Zaraki #Yachiru Kusajishi #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kūgo Ginjō #Uryū Ishida #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Yukio Hans Vorarlberna #Rukia Kuchiki #Riruka Dokugamine #Byakuya Kuchiki #Shūkurō Tsukishima Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 363: Fierce Fight! Shinigami vs. XCUTION! 465. Bad Blood Exhaust Ikkaku squares off against Moe as Renji shows his strength against Jackie. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Moe Shishigawara #Ikkaku Madarame #Renji Abarai #Jackie Tristan Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 363: Fierce Fight! Shinigami vs. XCUTION! 466. Screaming Invader Jackie sacrifices herself to save Renji while Hitsugaya defeats Yukio. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Renji Abarai #Jackie Tristan #Yukio Hans Vorarlberna #Tōshirō Hitsugaya Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 363: Fierce Fight! Shinigami vs. XCUTION! 467. Luck Men Hitsugaya bargains with Yukio to end the game while Ikkaku toughs it out against Moe. Summary Characters in order of appearance *Yukio Hans Vorarlberna *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Moe Shishigawara *Ikkaku Madarame Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 363: Fierce Fight! Shinigami vs. XCUTION! 468. Raid as a Blade Byakuya fights Tsukishima while Ikkaku talks with Moe about loyalty. Summary Characters in order of appearance *Shūkurō Tsukishima *Byakuya Kuchiki *Ikkaku Madarame *Moe Shishigawara Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 363: Fierce Fight! Shinigami vs. XCUTION! *Episode 364: Desperate Struggle!? Byakuya's Troubled Memories 469. Rag Lag Rumble While Tsukishima exposes Byakuya's weakness, Riruka uses her Love Gun on Rukia before taking more drastic action. Summary Characters in order of appearance *Shūkurō Tsukishima *Byakuya Kuchiki *Rukia Kuchiki *Riruka Dokugamine Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 364: Desperate Struggle!? Byakuya's Troubled Memories Author's Notes References Navigation 53